Esdeath
General Esdeath or simply know as Esdeath is the secondary antagonist in the manga/anime series Akame Ga Kill!. She is a high-ranking general of the Empire, she is also one of the powerful generals of the Empire due her Teigu. Esdeath was responsible for the death of millions of people in the north of the country, being responsible by several conflicts, wars and deaths in the north of the country on account of the rebellion against the Empire. She is the villain with the largest number of horrible atrocities in Akame Ga Kill!, ''after Prime Minister Honest himself. She is also the leader of the Jaegers. She is voiced by Satomi Akesaka in the Japanese version of the anime and Christine Auten in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Karasuba and Limelda Jorg. Appearance Esdeath is tall woman with a voluptuous body. She has long blue hair and blue eyes. She usually wears clothing with long sleeves, a blue neck scarf and high heeled boots, representing the the color of ice and of the Jaegers. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the symbol of her Teigu, she also carries with her a huge rapier which is her main weapon. Personality Esdeath is a cruel and cold woman, as well as a sadist who has no empathy for the people she considers weak and are not worthy of fighting her. She lives by the philosophy of her father, '''The strong survive and the weak die', although this also the rule of Nature. She likes to put her enemies who were defeated through a great amount of pain, both physically and psychologically, some even go mad to the point of becoming masochists. She has no problem killing innocent people in order to achieve her goals. Although she is known as a cruel and heartless person by the people and officials of the Empire, Esdeath however, is not totally heartless, since she cares about her comrades as well as Tatsumi. This in turn inspires loyalty and intense devotion, the path that many of her minions follow loyally. While she is complicit in allowing the decadence of the Prime Minister, and thus, chooses not to change the world, Esdeath is known to protect the people of the Empire nonetheless, as seen when she and the Jaegers took out a horde of Danger Beasts secretly controlled by Syura, the Prime Minister's son. While cruel to her enemies, she is known to treat her subordinates - particularly the Jaegers - much more compassionately, as seen with her giving proper burials to Nyau, Liver, and Daidara; consoling a grieving Seryu; expressing a sense of protectionism towards their well-beings; and consistently vowing revenge (and delivering on it) whenever they are killed. Her loathing of Wild Hunt also shows that even the Empire's Strongest finds their general behavior to be disgusting. She has a strong pleasure and emotion in battle, becoming in a person completely obsessed and crazed by the pleasure of battle, why she treat the weak is so severely that they can not satisfy the hunger of her battle, killing them brutally for not achieving entertain her, however, after she sees Tatsumi smile after he won a battle in a tournament in which he was participating in a struggle of life and death, she instantly fell in love with Tatsumi deeply and instantly she stated that he would belong to her, stating as if he already belonged to her. After that, she seeks advice from Bols on how to win the heart of Tatsumi, and plan to fall in love with her so he becomes one with it. Believing him to be uniquely worthy of her affection, she refuses to show any romantic interest in him other than showing becomes completely obsessed with him, always claiming he is the only one she can see how a real man, in However, despite her claim that he is the only person that she was willing to say that he is a real man to be a person who also has the pleasure in battle, she never showed any interest in having a direct battle with him. She is willing to do anything to protect him and saying she burns with the passion of owning it completely in order to see his smile and have his feelings forever. When Tatsumi escaped the Jaegers in fake hill, Esdeath only become more obsessed with Tatsumi, saying that her desire for him was warmer, and her pleasure he has got stronger, now that he has left. But, as she said, if Tatsumi fighting against the Jaegers than the Jaegers have to fight back, she held the belief that Tatsumi was not so weak, and their will to fight and survive was a wonderful thing, swearing that when they meet again, she would force all her sense of battle against him. At one point, she claimed to be a night patrol, but in fact she wanted to walk around because the moon seemed very comforting, saying that such a thing is out of your character and it is the fault of Tatsumi to make her like that. Her personality changes completely when she becomes incredibly passionate about Tatsumi, making her happier, softer and more comfortable. Her obsession with him, ironically, alienates Tatsumi more than anything, although he did help her leave the island they were stranded on as a way to repay her kindess to him. Despite her surprisingly frequent bouts of kindness, she still longs to search for an opponent on her level, and has ordered her soldiers to kill Tatsumi if he doesn't surrender peacefully. She subjected Wave to light torture as punishment when he failed to prevent Tatsumi escaping from the Jaegers. Esdeath loves to fight and showed great respect for strong opponents, she respects openly Susanoo as a warrior and not a simple Teigu or a person. Her love for battle occasionally inspired to take actions that incite more hatred against the Empire, hoping to be able to put more rebellions so she could fight more opponents. History She was born in the Northern Frontier Lands of the country and is the only survivor of her village. Her village was destroyed along with the entire population, the Parthians Clan. She spent most of her childhood in the village with her father who was the leader of the clan. She was a skilled and formidable fighter even as a child, she later became one of the strongest fighters in the village. Whenever she caught prey like animals, her father taught her to inflict pain on them without killing them, because of this, she became comfortable with the idea of inflicting pain on living creatures. She faithfully followed the belief that her father always said The strong survive and the weak die. One day, she came back from a walk and found her tribe had been destroyed. Her father was the only survivor, but he was seriously wounded. From that day forward she promised herself that she would become strong. Some years later, she joined the Empire's Military, rising quickly through the ranks, and at some point the prime minister allowed her to choose a Teigu. After she chose the Demon's Extract Teigu, she would later find out about the arrest of General Liver and release him. Some time later, she was ordered to go with the Empire to set an example for what happens to a tribe that rebels against the empire. Using her mastery over ice, she froze a river that cut her army off and created a bridge. After using the makeshift ice bridge to cross the river, she defeated the Ban Tribe and captured the leaders of the village. After everything is finished, she sent the army to "violate this city until they were satisfied," the result was mass pillaging, beatings, and murder of hundreds of innocents as well as the burning of the entire village. She forced the leaders of the tribe to watch, and kept them alive to encourage future insubordination to the Empire, so she could be sent elsewhere to fight and kill more people. The anime version notably changed the order of events - she ordered the massacre after the ice was frozen, and simply captured the leaders at the end rather than have them watch. Sometime after the long mission, she is told to go subdue the tribes of the north and also to eliminate the hero of the north. Jaeger forces defeated them much faster than expected, she was disappointed with the hero including all who were slain by her in the village. During the victory of her battle, she buried over 400,000 people alive, and broke the sanity of the hero with a Seika method of perverted torture before killing him; disappointed and disgusted with his weakness. Upon her return to the Capitol, she declines an offer of higher nobility from the Prime Minister, and instead asks for assistance in finding love, much to the chagrin of everyone in the room. She provided a short list of qualifications with the few men she knew, but it was very specific to the Emperor and Prime Minister. At the request of the Prime Minister, she sends three animals to attract Raid night, having them kill their political enemies. After the death of his three bodyguards at the hands of Tatsumi and Bulat, Esdeath form a new group of managers Teigu she later names "Jaegers" to hunt members of Night Raid and maintain peace and order throughout the empire. After the formation of the organization Jaegers, The Emperor creates a tournament to determine a new bearer of Teigu Ecstasy. Esdeath, on the other hand, takes advantage of the event to find a powerful and suitable lover who will fulfill her Desires. Tatsumi participates in the tournament, with the aim of gathering information, if he won, he would get enough money to return to his village, which became his original objective, before becoming entangled in the war between the resistance and the Empire. The amazing fighting abilities he displayed and his smile after the victory attracts the attention of Esdeath and she immediately falls in love with him, completely oblivious to the fact that he is a member of the opposing force. After this Esdeath knocks Tatsumi and drags him out of the headquarters of Jaeger. Once they return to Esdeath's room Esdeath slips into something more comfortable, she then suprises Tatsumi by kissing him. Tatsumi tries his best to resist her, but to no avail. He then decides to take advantage of her affections for him, Tatsumi tries to make Esdeath defect, though his attempts to convince her to leave the empire end in failure. Esdeath severely retorts that it is she who will change and control him. After a few days, Tatsumi Esdeath manages to escape, he saw "incursio" and recognized that Teigu belonged to Bulat. After he fled, Esdeath began to feel depressed and sad, as she was on night patrol and how it came out because of how pretty the moon was. When she noticed a person on Mt. Fake, she jumped from her dragon to fight with the person, and she discovered that the person is Tatsumi, much to her surprise. During the meeting, a mysterious individual wearing a jacket appears out of nowhere. Before she can attack or capture the man, he activates his Teigu, Shambala, and instantly teleports Esdeath and Tatsumi to an unidentified island in the Southeast. On the island, they encounter a Danger Beast that had a typical form of a final monster in a game, the Teigu of Dr. Stylish Extract and using his demon, she quickly dispatches the Colossal Danger Beast. After defeating the Danger Beasts Esdeath and Tatsumi enjoy their time on this deserted island. While exploring the island they find all sorts of wonderful things, Esdeath uses the opportunity to kiss Tatsumi for the second time. Esdeath eventually sits down with Tatsumi to discuss her past as well as the origin of her Teigu, not before the Teigu that brought them here activates, allowing Tatsumi to escape and return to the mountain. Esdeath chases after him but loses sight of him, Tatsumi uses his invisible skill, and hides behind a rock. Later, Esdeath is done reminiscing and wondering where Tatsumi has gone, she received a report that the night raid was seen on the outskirts of the Empire. Along with the Jaegers, Esdeath headed toward them in expectation of finding Tastsumi. It ended up being all apart of Night Raid's plan, she ended up losing a member of the Jaegers. Unfortunately for Esdeath, she was played skillfully and was used to kill a large group of bandits. Immediately after her battle on the outskirts of the empire, and Esdeath and the Jaegers received a new mission to protect Bolic, an Imperial spy in the ranks of the path of peace. The Jaegers were told to ignore the safety of Bolick should Night Raid attack. As predicted, Night Raid invaded. During the invasion, Esdeath shows her true power, her Trump card, Extract Demon "Mahapadma" which can "freeze" time and space itself. After Bolick was successfully killed, Susanoo, in an attempt to create a diversion for Night Raid to escape, sacrificed himself by killing Esdeath. Esdeath froze time and ended up destroying his core, permenantly killing him. After which Night Raid escaped. After the conflict between the wild game with Run turning into a corpse, Esdeath returns and invades the Western Nation tribe. When Esdeath hears the news about Run she becomes angry with wild game and claims that they will not get away with this; despite the fact that the leader of the Wild Hunt is the son of the prime minister. A week later, Tatsumi and Lubbock are arrested after being teleported inside the palace, Tatsumi is overwhelmed by numerous soldiers guarding the palace, causing him to wield Incursio. Esdeath was shocked when she finally realized that Tatsumi was a member of the Night Raid. Tastsumi tries to escape, successfully eluding the members of wild game and is almost successful in escaping with Lubbock. However, Esdeath knocks Tatsumi to the ground, claiming that she will never let him go again, after this Tatsumi is captured by Esdeath. As Tatsumi regains conscienceness, he meets Dorothea and Suzuka who were about to violate him by means of physical and psychological torture. They were about to start torturing him, but Esdeath arrives and quickly bashes suzuka's face into the wall. Esdeath then threatens Dorothea and tells her to tell the rest of the wild game to not touch Tatsumi again, emitting a powerful and evil aura, leaving Dorothea terrified. After preventing the torture of Tatsumi, she sighs, as she has many things she wants to say to him. When she saw his face none of that mattered anymore and she embraces Tatsumi while blushing. Tatsumi, however, says he has no intention of joining her, but Esdeath says they can talk about it another time and that he should not wonder if they are friends or enemies as she leans in to kiss him. Tatsumi then pushes her away, leaving her shocked. She asks why he is refusing her kiss, Tatsumi then confesses that he already has someone he likes and he is already dating her, leaving Esdeath shocked. Later, she returns to his cell and tries to convince him to join the Jaegers, but Tatsumi refuses to even negotiate unless something can be done for Lubbock. Esdeath coldly states that Lubbock is dead and urges the shocked Tatsumi to give up. When he still refuses, Esdeath declares that, if she can't have Tatsumi, then no one can. So she decides she will kill him personally. Later that day, Esdeath has Tatsumi tied to a cross in public, hoping to lure out Night Raid. When it seems like they won't take the bait, she draws her sword and prepares to stab Tatsumi, declaring that she will make his death slow and that she wants to see how long he can last. As she lunges at Tatsumi (who responds by giving her a defiant, mocking smile), Mine arrives to rescue him. Upon learning that Mine is Tatsumi's girlfriend, Esdeath becomes even more enraged and prepares to fight her. The rest of Night Raid arrives soon after, and Mine frees Tatsumi, who joins the fight. As the battle plays out, Esdeath reveals through an internal monologue that she never intended to kill Tatsumi: she had planned to simply wound him, then smuggle him to a secret location where she could nurse him back to health and continue her efforts to seduce him. Esdeath activates her trump card, but much to her surprise, Tatsumi (wearing an upgraded form of Incursio) is immune to it. Delighted, she decides to focus solely on him, planning to capture him. Exploiting this, Tatsumi gets within her guard and punches her in the solar plexus, slightly damaging her ribcage. This shocks Esdeath, as no one had ever been able to damage her in battle before. After Mine kills Budo, Night Raid escapes, leaving Esdeath to ponder her foolishness in not taking Tatsumi seriously. Later, Esdeath is seen discussing battle plans with Wave and Kurome. She arrogantly declares that none of the rebels are worthy of challenging her and that she has another secret weapon that could turn the tide, which she shows to her subordinates (though the reader doesn't see it). Wave asks Esdeath if she is still in love with Tatsumi; Esdeath states that she is, but now realizes that he will never reciprocate her affections, and declares that, in the coming battle, she will not hold back against him, and that either he will die by her hand or she will die by his. Powers and Abilities Esdeath is considered the strongest soldier in the Empire's army and one of the strongest in the series. She possesses a powerful Teigu called Demon's Extract that allows her to manipulate ice and create ice from nothing. She uses it to create icicles, freeze people to death and more. She has been able to freeze an entire lake within moments with her ability. Her trump card allows her to freeze time. Esdeath usually carries a long rapier that she wields with her into combat. She has shown herself to be quite adept with this weapon even without having to resort to her Teigu. She is shown to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant as well, possessing great physical strength, such as when she sent Tatsumi crashing to the ground in one kick, or when she slammed Seryu through the ground in their first meeting. She was also able to slam Suzuka into a wall with relatively little effort. She also has a strong sixth sense, being able to sense killing intent even at long distances. She was perfectly able to sense that someone was spying on her. Also, her sense of smell is strong as she conformed that it was Tatsumi after checking his scent when she reunited with him on top of Mt. Fake from one sniff. Esdeath has an extensive knowledge of human physiology due to having been a torturer for a long time; as seen when she dissected the body of Chelsea after her death looking for anything telling. Overall, she is quite intelligent and invents new torture methods and moves, such as her trump card Mahapadma. Gallery AKgeP512d.png 332px-Volume_4.png Esdeath Bikini.png akame-ga-kiru-3474397.jpg Esdeath_and_a_broken_Numa_Seika.jpg esdese__esdeath___akame_ga_kill__by_ishira_san-d72u08v.png Akame-ga-Kill-Esdese.jpg Esdeath_chooses_Tatsumi.jpg AKmaePE6DSAsSC274V.png Esdeathsmiling.png Adep7rW.png Esdeath Bikini Chair.jpeg 640px-Esdeath_nyantype.jpg 10458371_625888340857515_5821540568256805850_n-1-.jpg 355px-Esdeath_main.png Esdeath X Seryu.png Esdeath_In_Bed.jpg 393px-Esdeath_to_an_imprisoned_Liver.jpg 372px-Esdeath..png Tumblr_ncxciwC4Ky1txrzruo2_r1_500.png Theme Song Trivia *Esdeath is a play on the phrase "S" desu, which means "I am an S(sadist)". *She has a small book that she uses to draw Tatsumi. *Her Army has its own symbol; a Cross. *Esdeath also has a pet dragon she flies around. *Esdeath is quite similar to Bankotsu: **Both are the leaders and most powerful members of a group that opposes the protagonists (the Jaegers and the Shichinintai, respectively). **Both are humans with superhuman strength who wield powerful supernatural weapons (Esdeath wields Demon's Extract while Bankotsu wields Banryu). **Both share many personality traits, including being very sadistic and having a great love of fighting. **Both have members of their groups betray them (Esdeath was betrayed by Kurome and Wave, who defected from the Empire to live a peaceful life together, while Bankotsu was betrayed by Renkotsu, who murdered Jakotsu for his Jewel Shards). Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Mass Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Knights Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Supervillains Category:Henchmen Category:Fearmongers Category:Mutilators Category:Honorable Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:In love villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Delusional Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Assassin Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Lustful Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:War Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Killjoy Category:Mascots Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Cops Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Lawful Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Strategic Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Protective Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hatemongers Category:Military Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Hunters Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Deceased Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fascists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Villains Category:Divine Gate Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Soldiers Category:Mongers